Cry For Me
by Kiite
Summary: Just how far is Sakura willing to go in order to obtain information on the missing nin Uchiha Sasuke? What Suigetsu wanted was taking it a bit too far. SuigetsuxSakura
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Well this is my first fanfic, and it's crack _D:_ x3  
Well there really isn't much SuigetsuxSakura out there...So I thought I'd contribute, even though I'm probably not doing this couple any good with my writing...  
Ick. Well I'll just stop talking now and let you get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto, and all the characters belong to Kishimoto.

* * *

Another day, another mission. For Team Kakashi, however, this particular mission sparked fresh, yet familiar hope, as it would bring Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno another step closer in retrieving their former teammate, Sasuke Uchiha. 

"Yosh!" Naruto exclaimed before rushing out of the Hokage's office, eager to begin the assignment as soon as possible.

Kakashi and Sakura had met Naruto at the Konoha gates an hour after being assigned the mission.

"I guess the others have yet to arrive," Kakashi sighed. "Well, might as well go over the mission."

Naruto and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Right," Kakashi continued. "So, the plan is to split up in search of Uchiha Itachi, but not to engage in battle until everyone else is notified on his whereabouts. In other words, locate, inform, and wait without being detected. Try your best to hide your chakra, and don't try to do anything rash."

Naruto noticed Kakashi was looking at _him_.

"Hey, hey! I'm not gonna do anything crazy," Naruto whined.

"Right…Well just to be on the safe side, you'll be traveling with Yamato-san," Kakashi stated as he handed out their communication devices.

After a few minutes, the team was greeted by their comrades, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, and Yamato.

"Hey guys!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

Blushing, Hinata managed a quiet "Hello."

"Well, looks like everyone's here. I assume you all know the details of the mission," Kakashi confirmed as everyone nodded their head.

"Good. Yamato, you'll be traveling with Naruto-kun. Everyone else, scatter."And with that, the Konoha nin leapt in different directions in search of the treacherous Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

Sakura had started off northwest in search of the dangerous S-class missing nin. After jumping from tree to tree for about an hour, she came to a small clearing. Sakura took out her water, deciding to take a quick break. 

"I've gone too far. I can't contact the others with this much distance between us…" Sakura thought out loud.

"Well I might as well refill my canteen while I'm here."

As the pink haired kunoichi headed over to the small lake nearby, she froze as her ears picked up a couple of voices.

"Suigetsu, we have to GO!"

"Aww c'mon Karin! Can't we rest here for just another ten minutes?"

Sakura took in the sight of the two strangers, one laying back lazily against a rock by a very large, yet somewhat familiar, sword, while the other standing above him nagging wore short shorts and glasses and had red hair. Taking another look at that sword, Sakura decided it was best not to get involved and just head back. Anyway, there was a stream not too far from-

"After all, it's not like Sasuke'll be done anytime soon!"

Sakura froze. 'Sasuke?'

"Fine! Then I'll leave you behind!"

"As if! You just want to be_ all_ alone with your precious _Sasuke_!"

'Could this be… the same Sasuke?' Sakura contemplated. She did recall Tsunade mentioning he had begun gathering certain ninja after defeating Orochimaru. But then what could she do? She wasn't within reach of the others, and theses strangers were leaving soon!

"Geeze, we still gotta pick up Juugo. Let's just get go-"

"Hey. What's that?"

"What's _what_?" Karin asked, clearly annoyed by the fact that she was interrupted. "I don't hear any-"

"Shut it for once, yeah?"

"WHAT did you just say?!"

Suigetsu ignored her as he made his way over to Sakura's current location.

Sakura's eyes widened at the realization she'd been found out. But then again, they _did_ know about Sasuke. There was a chance she could get some valuable information from them before fleeing.

In a flash, Sakura found herself face-to-face with a certain blue-haired man with flashing yellow eyes, who was giving her a particularly disturbing toothy grin.

"Hey. Nice hair."

* * *

Well, first chapter down! I promise the next one will be longer, and will be up soon.  
Hope you enjoyed! 


	2. Chapter 2

In a flash, Sakura found herself face-to-face with a certain blue-haired man with flashing yellow eyes, giving her a particularly disturbing toothy grin.

"Hey. Nice hair."

* * *

Sakura stumbled back in surprise at the sudden encounter. 

'He's fast.'

"So what'cha doing spying on us, huh?" Suigetsu asked the startled girl.

"I-I-"

"Hey look! She's a Leaf Nin!" Karin exclaimed, pointing out Sakura's head band.

"Ha! I wonder if she knows Sasuke," Suigetsu said jokingly as he turned to Karin.

"S-Sasuke…Tell me what you know about Sasuke!" Sakura demanded, getting their attention.

"So she _does_ know the Uchiha," Suigetsu smirked.

"Where is he?!"

"Hmph. Like we'd tell you," Karin answered. "Besides, Sasuke probably doesn't want some ugly girl like you around him anyway.

"What...what'd you say?!"

Sakura's emotions quickly turned to those of rage. As she threw a violent punch, Karin quickly jumped back, causing Sakura to miss and smash the rock Suigetsu was leaning against earlier. Suigetsu was surprised at the girl's strength as he witnessed the rock shatter to pieces. Karin, on the other hand, was not amused.

Sakura straightened. "What ever you know about Sasuke…You'd never know him like I do."

"Yeah whatever," Karin stated as she started to walk away. " Suigetsu, finish her off, I'm tired of looking at her ugly face."

"Heh…" Suigetsu huffed as he watched Karin walk out of sight. "What a bitch, huh?"

When Sakura didn't answer, Suigetsu turned to see the pink-haired kunoichi with a few tears rolling down her face.

'Typical Leaf Nin…'

"Look, Karin just doesn't own a mirror and wouldn't know pretty if it hit her in the face," Suigetsu said, thinking this was the reason for her crying.

"Sasuke, he's really changed…" Sakura said, mainly to herself.

"Him? Hey, if you're an old friend of his or something, it probably wouldn't be wise of me to kill you. I definitely don't wanna get on that bastard's bad side."

"Just tell me where he is!" Sakura demanded, looking up to give him a heated glare.

Suigetsu's cocky grin turned to an annoyed frown. "You could be a little more appreciative, y'know. The fact that I decided not to kill you makes you a very lucky girl."

"Just…just tell me! Please, just tell me where he is, or what he's doing."

"Hmm NO!" Suigetsu grinned and started to snicker.

"What?" Sakura sounded hurt, and cringed at the sound of this cruel man laughing at her obvious torment.

"Stop."

He continued to laugh.

"I said stop!" Sakura screamed as her resentment grew, but he continued to mock her.

"Stop laughing!" Sakura attempted to punch him, but all that was there was water. She continued to throw punches, but nothing she did worked. After all, how could she fight water? It was useless. How could she find out anything about Sasuke now…

"Well this is getting boring. How 'bout something fun?" Suigetsu suggested, but Sakura insisted on fighting. She couldn't give up! Perhaps she would be able to lead him to the others, and they could capture and question him! That could work. And just what did he mean by 'fun'?

'This is getting annoying,' Suigetsu thought to himself, and decided to do something other than dodge the frustrated girl's attacks. He appeared in front of the startled girl in a flash and delivered a powerful blow to the stomach, causing Sakura to clutch her body and bend over in pain.

'I just can't beat him...'

"Finally giving up? Ha! You're so weak!" she heard him yell.

Why couldn't she be stronger? Why couldn't she be more like Naruto and train more? She thought she had done well these past couple of years, but she still wasn't good enough…

Then she began to cry again. Why did she have to show such weakness in front of this man? But she couldn't help it. The tears came out involuntarily.

'She's crying _again_. But…I kind of like it when she cries,' Suigetsu smirked, as he did indeed quite fancy her tears. He then walked up to the panting girl and gave her a harsh kick, earning him a choked gasp.

"Weakling."

"No. I'm not weak!" Sakura managed to yell hoarsely as she fell closer to the ground.

"Then get up," Suigetsu commanded as he kicked her shins as she attempted to stand.

"I said, get up!"

Her eyes fell to the ground and dirt beneath her. "I-I just want Sasuke-kun…to come back."

"Well he's not coming back," Suigetsu stated matter-of-factly.

Sakura caught him mumbling, " He's the only reason I don't kill this girl here and now."

"Just tell me about him," Sakura panted.

"Persistent, aren't we? Fine, I'll tell you a little about that bastard, Sasuke…for a price.

"A price?" Sakura questioned.

"Yup. You give me what I want, I give you the information you want. Everybody wins," Suigetsu declared deviously.

"Well…" Sakura hesitated, not liking the look he was currently giving her. "What do you want?"

Suigetsu gave her a sinister grin.

"You."


	3. Chapter 3

I am SO sorry for taking so long to update. Forgive me? xD  
I also apologize that this chapter is so short. I'll try to make the next one longer. And thank you so much to anyone who has reviewed! I'm very glad there's people that enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. They all belong to Kishimoto.

* * *

"Well…" Sakura hesitated, not liking the look he was currently giving her. "What do you want?"

"You."

* * *

Sakura's mouth opened slightly in shock. She couldn't even answer at the moment, but there was no way in hell she was going to do anything like _that, _especially for the enemy! Though she had heard of kunoichi using sex as a weapon, she had too much dignity, not to mention respect, for that. 

"Well? Won't you let me get rid of that pesky innocence of yours, eh, Leaf nin?" Suigetsu asked in that crafty voice of his.

"No way! There's no way I'd do that with you!" Sakura screamed angrily.

"Such a goodie-two-shoes. Just what I would expect from a citizen of Konoha," Suigetsu sighed. "Well, guess we'll just have to do this the hard way."

Sakura scoffed. "Yeah, maybe in your dreams." She wasn't crazy enough to give herself up for the sake of information on Sasuke's whereabouts.

"Well looks like this dream's about to become a reality," Suigetsu grinned, flashing his white, pointed teeth.

'Think, Sakura, think!' How could she possibly think when he was giving her that sinister, yet lustful stare? It was simply revolting! But he was making his way towards her, so she needed to forget about that and come up with an idea, and fast.

'Hm. That just might work.'

Sakura sighed, lowering her head in defeat. "I guess…you win."

"Hmph," Suigetsu said as he stood only a few feet away, folding his arms. "Glad you see it my way."

"Yes…I'll do anything, even this, if it means getting closer to Sasuke-kun," Sakura said to him, hands innocently behind her back, as he suddenly grabbed hold of her arms and quickly closed the distance between them.

'But there are other ways to get Sasuke back.'

As Suigetsu pulled her into a quick, rough kiss, Sakura's grip tightened on the kunai she had secretly held from behind. As his hands moved hastily from her arms to her waist, she managed to bring the weapon up to his shoulder and deliver an unexpected gash below his neck.

"Gah! What the hell," Suigetsu let out sharply, taken aback by the surprise attack.

"Hmph, and you thought I'd give up so easily," Sakura sneered.

"I should've known you'd pull something dirty like that, conniving little…" Suigetsu clasped onto the fresh, bleeding wound. "I'll get you for that, y'know!"

Now it was Sakura's turn to grin. "Talk is cheap; I'd like to see you try."

"Y-you'll definitely pay for this, Leaf nin," Suigetsu threatened as he went to retrieve his sword.

Sakura was still worn out from their previous fight, so the best option would obviously be to contact the others. She knew this man would follow her, as he didn't seem the type to just forget about the situation and simply let her get away. So to make sure she got a decent head-start, she mustered up enough chakra to punch the ground, causing it to give in below Suigetsu's feet.

His look became one of surprise as he stumbled to regain balance. 'The girl really packs a punch, even with her current chakra amount,' Suigetsu thought to himself as he straightened. His eyes followed her as she leapt onto a low, sturdy branch on the tree above, and soon left his sight, disappearing into the forest.

'Tch. She thinks she can get away, just like that.' Suigetsu didn't even think twice about chasing after her.

"The nerve of some people!"

* * *

Sakura knew he was following her. She could sense it. She knew he was getting closer by the second, but it was too late for him now, for she had already managed to contact Kakashi and inform him on the situation. With help on the way, that man didn't stand a chance. 


End file.
